


Under My Fingers (You Feel Like Music)

by Black_Calliope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s enthralling, the way Stiles’ body opens up under the steady, slow pressure of  Derek’s finger,  how he moans and arches, wanton, reacting to Derek like the most perfect of the violin strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Fingers (You Feel Like Music)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m66m5xy9fk1qizw7yo1_500.gif).

There is something in Stiles that just makes Derek wish that he could take and take and  _take_ , never stopping, never slowing down, just draining ever drop of energy from the boy, staying all day long buried in that tight, slick hotness that is Stiles’ body.

The desire hits him like a bullet each time he has Stiles like this, every time he spreads Stiles’ thighs open, long, thick fingers leaving red marks over pale skin. Something in his head growls in satisfaction as he watches Stiles’ hole twitch with anticipation, darker skin tightening and then relaxing under Derek’s tongue as he gives it a long, spit-wet lick, as he breaths in, inhaling Stiles delicious smell.

It’s enthralling, the way Stiles’ body opens up under the steady, slow pressure of  Derek’s finger,  how he moans and arches, wanton, reacting to Derek like the most perfect of the violin strings. It makes Derek want to push even deeper, touch the soft, hidden places into Stiles that have him plead and squirm like a bitch, like  _Derek’s bitch_.

Dominance, lust,  _love_ , everything is enclosed in these brief, hazy moments, when everything is reduced to nothing more than perfect friction of skin over skin, of sharp teeth finding tender flesh and  _sinking_ \- Mine.


End file.
